The objective of this research is to evaluate the fungus Lagenidium giganteum as a biocontrol agent for mosquito larvae and to develop practical methods for its use. Specific aims are: 1) to determine the efficacy and persistence of the fungal mycelia encapsulated in protective media such as alginate, and 2) develop a preliminary simulation model of the epizootiology of the fungus in Culex mosquito-breeding permanent-water pools.